Supersensual
by DireApe654
Summary: As a child, Sabrina suffers a ghastly encounter that distorts her mind. Now a gym leader, Sabrina has a special price to pay for those who are unable to defeat her. Will Ash be able to claim this badge fairly, without punishment? Probably not. Sabrina/Ash


A dark haired child sits amongst several levitating blocks in a small room. The budding psychic playfully laughs, her black hair flowing over her shoulders as she leans back to stare at the blocks above. Suddenly, she senses a dark presence which presents dark presents in the back of her mind.  
"Father tells me that ghosts aren't real." a tentative voice calls out into the twilight. Unfortunately, Sabrina's fear gets the best of her impressionable mind, as visions of fear and loathing cloud her judgment. With her father out purchasing spirits at the local liquor store, no one was there to stop the brutal onslaught that would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
As she slowly turns around she finds herself staring face to face with a pair of red, bloodshot eyes, and a Cheshire grin. A black shroud expands from around the creature, and begins to engulf her arms, pinning her to the wall. She cries out but no one hears her, and her vision begins to blacken until all she can see is the ethereal visage of a face. Suddenly, a slick, slimy and wet sensation along her cheek awakens her from her stupor, but to her horror, she cannot move. The shroud slowly releases itself from around her arms, and he limp body falls to the ground. The black mass seems to form two hands, which begin to claw at her clothing, tearing her t-shirt to pieces, leaving only her bra (though is it nearly destroyed).  
Fortunately, Sabrina is granted a moment of relief, as the creature's claws cannot penetrate her jeans. However, that moment is short lived, as the creature's dexterous hands simply unbutton them, pull them off, and then fold them neatly to lay them in a pile at the foot of her bed. As the creature removes her underwear, she feels a cold sensation enter her, and her screams echo throughout the night.  
As the camera pans down, looking to the blocks Sabrina had been playing with earlier, and the readers take note of the fact that the blocks have arranged themselves to spell out...

******************************SUPERSENSUAL******************************

Suddenly, Ash wakes up, his body drenched in a cold sweat. He rolls out of bed to look at the window, and notices that the dawn has just barely broken. "Oh man, I always get a bad case of the nerves before a gym match." Ash thinks to himself. He surveys the room, noticing that Misty has not awoken, and Brock, judging by the cigarette still smoldering in the ash tray, had only recently gone to bed.  
No matter, Ash must confront this challenge alone.  
He grabs the jeans neatly folded at the foot of his bed, and pulls them on, carefully rolling his pant legs up slightly, so he doesn't get tangled up in them. Next, he retrieves the black shirt that he has worn so often over the past few weeks, and pulls it on, over his head, and steps over to the coat rack where he has hung the most prized of his possessions: His hat, his jacket (With his badges, of course) and his belt with his 5 pokemon companions. He leans over to the small bed he had made the previous night, and rubs the head of his yellow companion,  
who jolts to a sudden start, his eyes held wide, ecstatic to see his friend Ash as the morning's first sight. "Come on, buddy" Ash whispers.  
"Let's get out of here." Pikachu runs up Ash's outstretched hand, to take his familiar place perched precariously on the tip of Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Pikachu, alone, depart from the inn (Quaintly dubbed the "Sleep" inn) early in the morning. Despite the tired hour of the morning, Saffron city is bustling- from the Fighting Dojo, to the massive Silph Co. Office building advertising its newest technological breakthrough.  
"Hey Pikachu, it sure is a wonderful morning, isn't it?" Ash asks, despite his nervousness. "Pika!" the yellow mouse replies, static playfully bouncing on the red patches on its cheeks.  
The next few hours pass by exceptionally slow for Ash, but finally it reaches around 10:00. Time for the gym challenge. (After all it would be discourteous for Ash to challenge a Leader so early in the morning.)  
Ash confidently steps into the gym expecting extravagance, but finding only a small white room, with a few trinkets scattered around the perimeter.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Ash calls out, as he steps past the terrifying statues of two Kadabra. "This is weird, right Pika..." Ash trails off as he notices the statue of Kadabra pointing to a small pad in the center of the room. As Ash approaches, Pikachu becomes excited, and electricity sparks from his cheeks again. Ash places his hand on Pikachu's head and smooths his ears out, calming him. "It'll be alright buddy. I think we just have to step on it." Ash says, as he carefully situates himself in the center of the pad.  
Suddenly, Ash feels an angry sensation, like something hooked him behind his eyes, and jerked him along through space and time. The feeling leaves Ash faster than it even showed up, and he falls to his knees, violently ill. Slowly, he recovers and as he looks up he notices the outline of a small figure in the darkness. Ash manages to climb to his feetas a high-pitched voice says, "It was discourteous of you to challenge me so early in the morning. I would've waited until afternoon."  
The figure slowly steps into the light, and Ash notices that it is that of a small girl. Ash's nerves are gone almost immediately and his confidence quickly grows upon the realization that his challenge is so very young. "Very well." A voice behind the young girl says as the fully grown Sabrina steps out from behind that of the young girl. "I, Sabrina, of the Saffron Gym, accept your challenge. However, this will not be under normal conditions."

"Bring it on!" Ash shouts excitedly, completely disregarding the dissipating form of the small child. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!"  
Sabrina dismisses Ash's misguided optimism with a wave of her hand. "We shall have a one on one fight. The pokemon of your choice, versus a pokemon of my choice." She says in a noticeably darker voice.  
"And if I win. You have to stay so I can play with you!"

The tension is lost on Ash's 10 year old mind as his eyes glaze over, the heat of battle already affecting him. "Well, my choice is obvious!" Ash shouts, his voice rising to accommodate for the intense battle music that is now playing in his mind. "Pikachu! I choose you!" Upon hearing this, Pikachu leaps from his place on Ash's shoulder to land in front of Sabrina, who simply waves her hand, calling forth her Kadabra. As the battle begins, Pikachu begins to charge Kadabra, picking up to almost a lightning fast speed.

"Haha, Sabrina!" Ash says. "Your Kadabra can't hit what he can't see! Pikachu, use your headbutt attack now!" Though, as soon as Ash begins to talk mess, Pikachu stops short, slamming directly into Kadabra's kinetic barrier.  
"Now it s my turn." Sabrina mumbles, "Kadabra, use psychic." "Pikaaaaaa!" The terrified pokemon screams as its soon-to-be-unconscious body slams into the ceiling and then falls into a slump at Ash's feet.  
After the shock of the initial loss wears off, Ash bolts to his fallen friend. "Pikachu, no! I'm so sorry!"

Ash cries as he tries to tend to his fallen friend, and realizes that his body will no longer respond to his commands. "What have you done to me?" Ash questions, with worry in his voice, looking to Sabrina for answers. Sabrina replies only with a hungry look and begins to advance toward the paralyzed boy. Once again in her childish voice, she reminds Ash of his hastily agreed upon condition, "You have to let me play with you."  
Suddenly Ash's body goes cold, and begins to shiver. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into now?" From his peripheral vision he notices Pikachu's limp body hovering overhead, completely unable to help itself, let alone Ash. "W-w-what are you going to do with me?" Ash begs Sabrina, fear clearly impeding his speech, his mind knowing what must come inevitably.

Ash's words are cut short, as Sabrina begins to take his jacket off. "Hey! Those are my badges!" Ash shouts, his fear forgotten in the face of losing all of his hard work. "No need to worry." Sabrina says in a bored tone as she tosses Ash's jacket to the floor and begins to remove his shirt,  
"Your badges are not of interest to me."  
Sabrina begins to run her nails over Ash's bare chest, stopping briefly to pinch his now erect nipples. A bemused smile crosses Sabrina's face as a slight gasp escapes Ash's lips when she applies pressure between her thumb and index finger.

Gradually, Sabrina loses interest in Ash's chest and she runs her hands down towards his belt, which she removes and gently places on the floor.  
(She wouldn't want to release Ash's pokemon, after all.) Ash begins to protest, but Sabrina silences him pressing a finger to his lips momentarily,  
before removing his jeans, folding them neatly and placing them carefully at the foot of the bed.  
"My god, what kind of gym leader does this to challengers? How many people has this happened to, and why hasn't anyone mentioned this...?" Ash begins to think, these hard hitting questions swirling throughout his mind. Though almost as soon as Ash begins to think, Sabrina replies, "Don't worry Ash. You're not the only one." With her monotonous voice once again. "And as for the other questions, I guess you'll just have to find out."

Sabrina escapes Ash's vision as she works her way around the boy. She grasps him from behind, and Ash can feel her breathing on his nape of his neck.  
Ash goes cold again from fear, but soon realized that it s just Sabrina's otherworldly cold hands sliding their way into his boxer shorts.  
Her nails gently rake along his penis, which perks up to the touch. Sabrina's other hand moves quickly to fondle his testicles.  
"Please, don't do this." Ash begs, now afraid of what's about to happen, but Sabrina ignores him.  
Quickly growing bored once again, Sabrina withdraws her touch and walks around to face him. She pulls down his boxers and kneels down, staring up at Ash, her face inches from his quickly swelling manhood.

"If you didn't want me to play with you, you shouldn't have made such a cocky gamble." Sabrina says as she begins to lick Ash's swollen shaft. As her tongue works up and down, she notices a drop of pearlescent pre-cum on the tip of his cock. Her tongue works its way to the head, and she licks it off, smiling up at Ash as the salty sensation spreads throughout her mouth and eventually dissipates. Ash's face twists into a mixture of fear and shame, reflecting his desire to struggle. Sabrina smiles again before wrapping her luscious red lips around the head of Ash's penis, working her way down, and twisting her tongue into circles surrounding the shaft of Ash's member. She glances up, penis in mouth, to stare at Ash's face which has worked itself into what looked like a look of pleasure mixed with a grimace, and suddenly the salty sensation fills Sabrina's mouth again.

She pulls Ash's now shrinking penis out of her mouth, and licking the remaining semen from Ash. Sabrina stands up and begins to adjust her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Now Ash, it's your turn." She says, as she takes all 11 inches of her now swollen penis into hand. Ash's eyes open wide with horror, as Sabrina uses her powers to force him to his knees. "Now Ash, I trust you won't bite? I'd hate to have to knock your pretty teeth out." Sabrina begins as she pulls her shirt off, allowing her breasts full freedom. Ash shakes his head, and holds his mouth closed, but Sabrina smacks Ash with her open palm, creating a red handprint on the side of his face. As tears begin to well up in Ash's eyes, Sabrina forces his mouth open with the head of her fully erect penis.

"Wow." Sabrina moans as she forces her massive cock deeper into the moist cavern of Ash's mouth. "You'd be surprised how even the mouth of an amateur will feel." Sabrina gives Ash a few moments to grow accustomed to her size before forcing his mouth open further out of impatience. Ash's eyes grow wide, as he realizes what was about to happen.  
Her hands move into a bracing position on the back of Ash's head, as Sabrina forces her massive cock far into Ash's mouth and into the back of his throat, burying his face in her thighs. Ash's throat starts to burn, as he begins to choke. He coughs and sputters as Sabrina pulls out of his mouth. Suddenly, Sabrina reaches down and pulls Ash's face up and notices the tears in his eyes. "It's okay, we're almost done here." Sabrina says. "We just needed to do that in order for this next part to go a lot smoother."

With a wave of her hand, Sabrina brings Ash back to a standing position, and steps behind him. She bends Ash over, moving him into the proper receiving position. She reaches down and rubs Ash's mucus and spit into her penis and then carefully parts his cheeks, revealing his tight, pink anus. She guides her cock into Ash one handed, with the second pinching his ass, causing him to spread his legs far enough to make room. Suddenly, Ash cries out, begging Sabrina to stop as she ravages his insides with her monster penis. With every thrust, Sabrina knocks at Ash's prostate and as she moves deeper she begins to draw blood from inside the virgin boy. His legs threaten to crumble beneath him, and they would have if not for Sabrina's power keeping him up.  
After what seems like ages, Sabrina's thighs tense up and she slowly pulls out of Ash. She spins him around to face her, all while stroking her cock. Ash closes his eyes, fully aware of what was to come. Suddenly, something wet and forceful sprays onto Ash's face, and he opens his eyes just in time to catch the brunt of the second wave. Sabrina's knees weaken as she moans in pure ecstasy, spastically stroking her penis while the remnants of her frustration are flung mercilessly into Ash's open mouth and face.

Ash looks up at Sabrina, his face a mixture of pain and sadness. "Please, please tell me I can go home now." He cries. "I'll never challenge the gym again, if you just let me go back to my friends."  
Sabrina is touched momentarily, but not nearly as touched as Ash is about to be. "You want some friends, do you?" She says as she walks over to Ash's pokeball belt, and grabbing one of the pokemon. As she releases it, she takes note of the green dinosaur as it scampers out of the pokeball. "Ahh, a Bulbasaur? I have a wonderful idea." She turns to Ash with a devious smile on her face. "Would you like to hear it, Ash?" Ash's eyes go wide at the sight of his Bulbasaur being forced to do unspeakable things. "I hope Bulbasaur won't remember being controlled by Sabrina." Ash thinks with a gulp.  
Bulbasaur steps forth, releasing its vines, two of which wrap themselves around Ash's legs, suspending him in the air. The third and fourth go to explore a more personal area. As they begin to slither deep into Ash, he cries out in pain and discomfort. He can feel the tentacles moving through his body, and eventually they make their way through his intestines and finally to his throat, where they force their way out of his mouth.

Sabrina walks over to Ash's suspended body, and carefully steps over the mind controlled bulbasaur. "Alright Ash, I have one more toy for you to try out." Sabrina says.  
As she steps over, she lifts her right arm, but from her forearm to where her hand should be, had been replaced with a single, giant, throbbing, veiny cock.  
When she reaches Ash, she holds the massive penis up, and says, once again in her monotonous voice "Awesome." Ash, unable to speak clearly thanks to the tentacles, only lets out a disgruntled cry. Tears streaming down his face, he no longer has the energy to protest seriously. As Sabrina forces the massive dick into Ash, he blacks out from the pain.

X~~~~~~~~~~X

Ash wakes sometime later in his hotel bed. He bolts up, and notices that everything is in its place. His pants are folded neatly at the foot of his bed, Pikachu is asleep in his bed, and his jacket is hanging on the coat rack along with the rest of his pokemon. He stumbles out of bed and attempts to pull his pants on. He rushes to the coat rack, and grabs his jacket, checking it for his badges. Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge,  
Thunder Badge, and... Marsh Badge?  
Ash reached out to touch the final badge, the badge of the Saffron City gym, in order to determine that it was real. As he ran his fingers over the yellow, circular badge, he thought to himself, "No one can ever tell me that I didn't earn THIS one."


End file.
